Dream Man
by FatedOnes
Summary: What if Theresa had been the one sent to Mexico instead of Paloma? Maybe Fox & Theresa were never meant to be a part of their families for a reason. Maybe it was the one thing that brought them together.


Basically, I got this idea when Paloma came to town. What if Theresa had been the one that was sent away instead of Paloma? Her and Fox would then have a lot in common right? Please tell me what you think. This is really my first story posted here!

**Chapter 1**

Theresa stood looking out the window of her second story bedroom. It was a lovely day here in Mexico. Of course, almost everyday was beautiful in Mexico. The weather was always perfect. The sun was always shining, but for some reason Theresa was sad.

She had spent most of her life separated from her family. Her mother had sent her away when she was just an infant to live with her aunt Maria because of her father's disappearance and presumed death. Theresa had never fully understood how her mother had abandoned her. She had claimed to love her, but to Theresa that was all just a lie. A story crafted by her aunt to lead her to believe that her mother had wanted her. Her aunt had always told her it was because her mother wanted to give her a better life, but what better of a life could she have had than being with her family? Her mother and her three older brothers.

A warm breeze blew through Theresa's window. She closed her eyes and breathed in the wonderful smell of the ocean. 'A walk along the ocean might be nice.' Theresa thought to herself. She put on her bikini top and a pair of old cutoff jeans and flipflops. She walked over to her vanity and dabbed a little lip gloss on and pulled her long brown hair up in a loose ponytail. She frowned as she looked at herself. Not the greatest of looks, but hey who did she have to impress? There had never been anyone for Theresa. No one. She had always been popular enough in school. Always had boys and now men drowling over her, but she had never met that special someone. That man who took her breath away just by walking into a room.

She knew him though, knew him deep within her heart. He would be the man that she would spend the rest of her life with. The man that would love her with all his heart. Beautiful blonde hair and brown eyes. Tall and lean. She sighed again as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. She would never find Mister Right looking the way she did.

"Face it, Theresa. You're doomed to live alone for the rest of your life. Why would a man want you whenever your own family didn't want you?"

A few minutes later, Theresa was walking along the beach letting the waves pour over her bare feet. She stopped for a moment and looked out over the ocean. The ocean was a turquise blue and beautifully clear. Theresa was brought out of her reverie by something hitting her leg. She looked down and a volleyball was sitting at her feet. She bent down to pick it up and she saw a shadow of a man standing over her. She looked up to smile at him, but the sun was blocking his face.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Our game kinda got out of hand. Do you mind?" He turned to stand more directly in front of her.

In that instant, Theresa lost her ability to speak. Standing in front of her was the man in her dreams. The man she was fated to be with.

"Hello!" He smiled waving a hand in front of her stunned face. "Anyone home?"

Theresa cleared her throat, "Oh, I'm sorry, you just caught me a little off guard that's all."

He held out his hands for his volleyball. "Um, can I have our ball back?"

"Sure. Sure, I'm sorry." She said handing it over to him. Her hand touched his in the exchange and she could have sworn a small fusion of electricity went through her.

"I'd better get back to my friends. Sorry again for hitting you."

"No, that's okay. I'm glad you're enjoying your time here. Are you vacationing?" She found herself asking.

"Yeah, a few buddies of mine decided it would be nice to take a break away from our not-so-loving families. We're staying at my families resort just down the beach." He pointed to the large building that sat along the ocean.

"The Crane resort?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be it?"

"You're a Crane?" She almost sighed.

"You know most women get a little more excited when I tell them I'm a Crane." He grinned playfully. He saw the frown that was forming on her beautiful face. "It's not such a bad thing, you know. We're not all that bad."

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. I just forgot I promised my aunt I would pick up something at the store for her." She turned to walk away.

"Wait, I didn't get your name." Fox said gently touching her arm.

"Theresa. My name's Theresa." She whispered.

"Theresa. That's beautiful."

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." She turned and ran from him. She turned and ran from the man of her dreams. How could this have happened? How could she have been fated to be with a Crane? Everyone knew there was no future with a Crane.


End file.
